The Adventures of Lucy Heart
by One Piece Fan Forever
Summary: A girl named Christa and she is a mager fan of One Piece. One day she misteriously disappeared from the face of the earth. Later on she's falling into the water of the One Piece world. Not that good at summaries. If you want to know what happens to her then read please. There won't be any pairing, or bad words for the chidren's sake. I don't own One Piece or any of it's characters.
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

**My name's Kat I love One Piece if you can't tell by my user name. I hope you enjoy this fanfiction, I put my heart into making this a little funny. if you have questions about anything then leave a review. I will try not to use bad/curse words. Though I'm not sure about violence there will be a war, and fighting there only thing is that I will try to make it like the actual war from the anime. I am going to have them (Luffy, Whitebeard, commanders, and Ace) go into Lucy's memory. So I hope you enjoy my first fanfiction. Sayonara, for now.**

* * *

There once was a girl named Lucy Heart who was called a pirate. She wasn't an actual pirate, and she was with the marines. Lucy was a marine experiment, and she was shrunk (She was shrunk on accident not on purpose, and not by the marines). Finally she escaped when pirates attacked the marine base. They are known as the strongest pirate crew in the world, the Whitebeard pirates. Luckily she got to their ship, the Moby Dick, and snuck on. With that she became their _little_ stowaway only thing is that she got caught almost immediately (By the first division commander of the Whitebeard pirates, Marco).

* * *

{Lucy's POV}

"What's that my son?" a bigger human than a normal person said.

"She's a stowaway, Oyaji." the blonde man who had me in a jar replied.

"You won't h-h-hurt me will you?" I asked shaking a little bit.

"Oh, so you do talk brat." the bigger human said laughing.

"Why do you think we would hurt you?" the blonde haired asked me.

"I was a marine experiment for who knows why. The only thing I remembered when I woke up in that base is, Lucy, and Heart. So that became name, Heart Lucy, but I prefur it said like Lucy Heart it sounds much more natural. But can I trust you to get me back tp my original size?" I asked feeling that I could trust them, "Also I think I'm 13. People may call me a pirate, but I'm most definitely not a pirate. I belive that because I escaped from marines that they'll be after me. Is it okay if I stay with you for awhile?"

The big man laughed, and some how I fell to the floor breaking the glass jar I was in. I had a feeling as if I knew them, but couldn't place it yet. 'Wait are they the Whitebeard pirates that I've heard about from the marines?' I thought to myself.

"Are you the Whitebeard pirates?" I asked as soon as I got out of my train of thought.

"Yes, how'd you know?" blonde haired man asked.

"I've over heard marines saying that you guys are a pain to deal with. I say if you can't be caught then that's amazing!" I said jumping up and down.

"Why do you say that?" orange hair pompadored man asked me.

"Because as soon as I fell out of the sky, that's what I've been told anyway, and I was pulled onto the ship of someone named vice admiral Garp. Can you tell me where I am?" I asked.

"You're in the New World." someone with pies said.

"Is that cherry pie?" I asked running to the man.

"Yeah. Want some?" the man asked me.

"Oh by the way what are your names I never asked before. Sorry, I can get distracted easily." I said bowing in apolagy.

"Gurararararara, you sure are funny brat. I'm Whitebeard." bigger man said laughing.

After everyone introduced themselves I asked for a pie from Teach, the man with the pies.

I went to bed after dark. It was a dreamless night for me as well.

* * *

{Third Person}

Three months later Lucy is back to her normal size. She became a Whitebeard pirate after learning how to fight. Because she's a quick learner, Lucy learned quite fast. Her weapon choice is a customized staff (she liked to have surprises come out of the staff every time it's used, it's pretty useful as well) she also has a pocket knife just in case. Only thing is that she doesn't like fighting with things that make people bleed to death (she doesn't want to kill people because her dad is dead. Lucy also doesn't want anyone to die). By the way Lucy also got her memory back so hip hip horray!

A week later after stocking up on another island for food and that.

"Oh my gosh really Marco-chan!?" Lucy asked as they were about to board an island.

"Yes really, now calm down little missy." Marco replied.

"Can I go now, to see what's going on?" Lucy asked after calming down.

"Ask Oyaji. See ya later Lucy." Marco said leaving Lucy to ponder.

"Oyaji!" Lucy called running to where Whitebeard was.

"Yes, what do you want my daughter?" he asked.

"Can I go ahead to the island, Oyaji?" Lucy asked jumping up to the throne's left arm rest.

"Go ahead. Just don't cause any trouble ok?" Whitebeard asked.

"I can't fully promise but I'll try not to. Thank you. See you in a little while then." Lucy said then left for the island.

"Lucy-san why are you here?" Jinbei asked while on the ground.

"I came to look for you and Ace-sama over there." Lucy said pointing at the other man on the ground across from Jinbei.

"So are they near by?" Jinbei asked.

"Yeah they are. So are you done fighting yet?" Lucy asked.

"It was a draw." he replied.

After a few minutes Whitebeard and everyone else arrived. Ace lost to Whitebeard, and fainted when he was asked to become whitebeard's son.

* * *

{Lucy's POV}

Ace didn't wake up for a while. He is 18 years old if I can remember correctly. It has been a few days and I forgot about how long he was supposed to be out. Finally he woke up after I think a week, I lost track of time. Then he tried to kill Oyaji more than 100 times, eventually Ace accepted the Whitebeard pirates mark. I was so happy when he joined (because he's one of my favorite characters) _I also haven't told anyone about my past, even Oyaji._ I thought

"What are you thinking about?" Thatch asked as he and Ace walked towards me.

"N-n-nothing. Why would you think I was thinking about something?" I asked sweatdropping. _'I can't tell him or Ace.'_ I thought again.

"There you go again. Why do you always try to hide that you're thinking about something?" Thatch asked looking directly into my eyes.

"I'm not telling you what I'm thinking about. I can't tell you or anyone." I said before running out of the galley. I then heard Thatch tell Ace to come after me.

I ran all the way to the railing my favorite place to think or be where nobody would talk to me or mess with me at all. Only thing is that Ace was there this time so it didn't work. Trying to run again Ace grabbed my arm before hand.

"What's wrong? This is the first time you've acted so. . . . . . not you when you've mentioned you spacing out or thinking." Ace said pulling Lucy closer to him.

"I can't tell you. I could be an experiment again. No matter how much I know about you or trust everyone here at all." I said starting to cry.

"Come on you can trust me. If you tell me one thing about your past I'll tell you something about me. How about that?" Ace asked pulling me into a hug.

"I already know about you, but give me your best shot. My dad is dead, but I didn't hate him he was like my best friend. Also I was the one who found him dead in the first place." I was now crying into Ace's shirtless torso.

"Ok then. I'm Gol D. Roger's son." Ace had asked me several times whether or not if I hated Roger. Of course I said no.

"I already knew that. You also have one brother. Used to be two, and you became brothers by exchanging cups of sake. Don't ask why I know because I won't tell you. Now I should be going to bed. G'night." I said getting out of the surprised Ace's grasp. I then ran to my room and locked the door. Then when the door was secured I changed into my pjs and layed down. Soon enough I was engulfed into darkness.

* * *

{Ace's POV}

 _'How did she know about them? She needs to tell me how she knows that tomorrow!'_ I thought.

Thatch then came out and stood next to me. At first there was scilence between us.

"So what happened?" Thatch asked.

"None of your business. But she knows more than she's letting on about." I replied my hat shading my eyes.

"Let's talk to Oyaji and the other commanders about Lucy, then tomorrow we'll call a meeting with her in it. How about that?" Thatch asked.

"Sure. Let's go." I said before leaving to go gather everyone.

* * *

{Third Person}

"So what's up Ace?" Marco asked.

"Something's wrong with Lucy. She just told me something about me that I haven't told anyone ever. Also she doesn't want anyone to know about her past. Earlier she told me something about her past and it's a little disturbing." Ace replied.

"Why, what did she tell you?" Whitebeard asked.

"This is what she said after I made a deal with her." Ace answered.

* * *

 _"I can't tell you. I could be an experiment again. No matter how much I know about you or trust everyone here at all." Lucy said starting to cry._

 _"I already know about you, but give me your best shot. My dad is dead, but I didn't hate him he was like my best friend. Also I was the one who found him dead in the first place." she started crying on my stomach._

* * *

"So she can't tell anyone, but she still told you something about herself even if she already knew about you. We need to talk to her then. But that can wait until tomorrow. Get some sleep my sons." Whitebeard said and dismissed everyone.

* * *

After breakfast the next morning Lucy was called into a meeting with the commanders and Whitebeard.

"Lucy you need to tell us something that only you can speak about spill the beans." Marco said.

"Ace. . . . . . . . I can't tell anyone. I don't want anyone to know about me. So no I won't tell you. Ace why did you tell them what happened after the deal?" Lucy asked standing up and walking over to Ace.

"You weren't your normal self. So I had to tell them. So we got a few questions for you. Where are you from?" Ace asked not breaking eye contact with Lucy.

"Not gonna say." Lucy said crossing her arms also not breaking contact with Ace.

"How do you know about me?" Ace asked.

"From where I'm originally from. And it most definitely isn't in this Universe." Lucy said closing her eyes so she wouldn't cry in front of them.

"How did you get here?" Ace asked.

"I think I died or something and then I woke up and found myself falling into some water. Next thing I know I'm being brought onto Vice Admiral Garp's ship. Then I passout and when I woke up the only things I remembered were Lucy and Heart. So that became my name. But my real name I'm not saying." Lucy said eyes still closed.

"What about your family?" Marco asked making Lucy space out and think about her friends and family.

Lucy then fell to her knees and crying. All of the commanders then ran to her.

"My friends and family. This is the longest I've been away from the people I know and care about. I wish I wasn't in this world, yes it is exciting, but. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ." Lucy trailded off by fainting for the first time in her life.

"Okay, that was a little weird. We need to get her to her own room so she can sleep properly." Marco said.


	2. Chapter 2: Unfortunate Events

**Hi there I'm back. If you don't remember me then here's my name. . . . . . . . .**

 **Lucy: Kat.**

 **Kat: Yes Lucy?**

 **Lucy: Where's Ace? Also I was saying your name for you.**

 **Kat: I don't know where he is. Did you check the refrigerator?**

 **Lucy: Yes. Not there. By the way what are you doing?**

 **Kat: Starting the next chapter of my story.**

 **Lucy: Hi Everyone!**

 **Ace: What's on? Where am I?**

 **Lucy: Ace! say hi to the audience.**

 **Ace: Why should I? But still fine. Hi audience, and goodbye.**

 **Lucy: Oh no you don't.**

 **Kat: Come on get along.**

 **Ace: Who are you, Lady?**

 **Lucy: Mind your manners Ace!**

 **Kat: My name's Kat. Nice to meet you, Ace. Also I don't own One Piece or any of it's characters only my OC's.**

 **Lucy: On with the show!**

 **Kat: Don't you mean on with the story? You are a piece of me. You are the smart side of me anyway right?**

 **Lucy: That sounds weird, but it is true. So on with the chapter!**

* * *

The next year was a little off for Lucy beacause her past was eating her up from the inside. Then something horrible happened, well let's just say it wasn't just one. This is what happened durring that year. (This first part is before Ace, and Lucy getting her memory back, just to let you know).

{Lucy's POV}

I had woken up today by loud crashes. So I got up and got dressed in a T-shirt, blue jacket because it was a bit chilly, jean shorts, and went out barefoot. When I got to where Oyaji and the crew were I saw someone I didn't expect to see for awhile.

"Lucy you need to leave before you get knocked out." Marco said.

"Who's this?" Red-hair asked now looking at me.

"I'm Lucy. Who might you be?" I asked bowing after introducing myself.

"I'm Red-haired Shanks nice to meet you, Lucy." Shanks said.

"Why might you be doing here?" I asked not really thinking about what would happen to me.

"I'm here to have a meeting with the old man over there." Shanks said pointing to my Oyaji.

"Hey, um is there something wrong with your left arm?" I asked feeling that there was something missing frm his left arm.

"How'd you know?" he asked back.

"I felt something was missing from it and it seems like I was right. So what happened? I like stories." I said which I spoke the truth.

"If you listen to the meeting you'll find out." Shanks replied.

"Hey, why haven't you passed out yet?" Marco asked.

"Don't know. Why do you ask? Is it weird that I'm still concious?" I asked knowing fully well why I should be passed out. But I think I just may have a lot of will power. Then all of a sudden I fell to the ground thinking about my dad and so I started crying on the inside.

"Lucy are you ok?" Thatch asked running over to me.

"I'm fine I just for some reason thought about my dad. I just want to hear some cheerful stories I haven't heard a good story in years. So just give me a chance and there is no way that I'm going back to my room. I just want some fun in my life." I said standing up and walking to the railing where I thought about stuff.

Shanks then said that he bet his left arm on the new age of pirates, and gave his straw hat to the boy who he bet his arm on.

"Shanks can you tell me more about the boy you were telling me about? Because he sounds super awesome! I want to meet him on the seas one day." I said jumping up and down in front of the pirate captain.

"I got to get, but I'll tell you about him later. But his name is Luffy. Bye little missy." Red-hair said waving goodbye, and then left.

"He is so awesome! I hope I can be like him when I get older, and bigger too!" I said jumping onto Marco's body and climbing up to his shoulder.

* * *

Today I was turning 14 and I didn't want to tell anyone. It was exciting because there were pirates attacking. I really wanted some action as well so yay! Also Ace became the second division commander a few days ago. Now was the hard part, telling them a sectret that no one else knew about her (that she liked Ace. Luffy had just gotten his first bounty as well). I couldn't do it so I forgot about him (literaly, she forgot all about him).

"Hey there Lucy." a stranger said to me and I punched him for some reason it felt natural.

"Who are you and how do you know my name stranger?" I asked pulling out my custamized staff and held it against the stranger's throat which felt like I was going to kill him.

"What do you mean Lucy? It's me Ace. Don't you remember?" the stranger known as, Ace, asked.

"I don't know any Aces." I said before I was picked up by Marco.

"What do you mean you don't know any Ace?" Marco asked.

"This stranger seems to know me yet I don't know him." I said jumping out of Marco's grasp.

"Thatch we have a problem. Can you also get Haruta, and Jozu." Marco called to Thatch.

A few minutes later those three people came. I felt like I was going to get beat up by these people.

"What happened?" Haruta asked.

"Um. . . . . . . . . . . . . . how do I put this easily? Lucy doesn't remember Ace at all and we don't know why." Marco eplained.

"What can we do then?" Jozu and Haruta asked in perfect unision.

Thatch went in to grab me and I dodged.

"I really dislike being grabbed, and held. But I'm surprised you can even pick me up in the first place." I said interupting the conversation.

"Lucy how can you forget me?" Ace asked.

 _I have my memory of Ace back so should I tell them or let them beat me up?_ I asked myself in my thoughts.

"Um. . . . . . . . . . . . . . guys. a little help. Ace is dragging me somewhere that is going to end up horrible." I said while being dragged away by Ace. When the commanders turned it was too late I was being pulled into a room to get my memory back with Ace.

After I was hit on the head with a frying pan 5 times and a hammer 3 times by Ace I rememebered who he was and everything. (except her feelings for him never came back).

"Sorry for forgetting you Ace-san." I said bowing to him apologizing.

"Whatever. Let's go eat." Ace said leading me to the galley.

* * *

This is the day of something unfortunate, and Lucy knew what was going to happen.

"Thatch I need this bye." I said taking the devil fruit from his hands.

"Brat what do you think you're doing?" Teach asked appearing in front of Lucy.

"Stopping you from killing anyone other than me. so come on if you want it come and get me." I said jumping into the stormy waters of the sea.

"I'LL GET YOU SOME DAY FOR DOING THAT LUCY! BE WARNED I'M COMING AFTER YOU FOR THAT FRUIT YOU HEAR ME!?" Teach yelled after me which I heard before getting pulled under the water by a wave.

* * *

{Third Person}

With the Whitebeard pirates.

Thatch then ran to where Whitebeard and all of the other commanders.

"Guys. Lucy went overboard with the devil fruit that I found to stop Teach from getting it and it's still stormy!" Thatch yelled as he got into Whitebeard's room.

"Woah slow down Thatch. What happend?" Marco asked.

"Lucy jumped overboard with the devil fruit I found to stop Teach from getting it. She went out into the storm, and I couldn't see her out there anymore. Also Teach got a boat and left he wants that devil fruit." Thatch explained after he got his breath back.

"We need to find Lucy fast if we want to get to her before Teach." Jozu said.

"But how do we find her?" Vista asked.

"We'll just have to search and be patient." Whitebeard said.

* * *

Lucy washed up at Sabody Archipelago, and was found by the 'Dark King'.

Lucy was brought to 'Shakky's Rip Off Bar'.

"Huh? What happened?" Lucy asked standing up with the devil fruit still in her hands.

"Why do you have a devil fruit young lady?" Silvers Rayleigh asked.

"Huh? Oh that's right I need to get out of here. Sir can you get me a ship so I can get away from here and fast?" Lucy asked.

"Does it have something to do with that devil fruit you have there?" Rayleigh asked.

"Yes in a way it does. My name's Lucy. What's your name sir?" Lucy asked as she looked around the building she was now in.

"Silvers Rayleigh. Do you remember where you came from?" Rayleigh asked.

"The Moby Dick. I'm from the Whitebeard pirates. Someone is after this fruit and so I need to get away from here. Can you help me get away Rayleigh, please?" Lucy asked.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"Just want to be in the Grand Line is all. Do you have any juice here? I'm a little thirsty and hungry after swimming through that storm." Lucy said as she sat down at the bar.

"Yeah we do. What food would you like?" a woman asked as she appeared in front of Lucy.

"Thank you. You must be Shakky, the one who owns this bar right?" Lucy asked the woman.

"Yes I am. Are you Lucy of the Whitebeard pirates?" Shakky asked as she poured some juice for Lucy.

"Some meat will do. Also yes I am. So do I have a bounty on my head or something?" Lucy asked sarcastically before taking a drink out of her juice.

"How do you not know if you have a bounty or not?" Shakky asked putting down a plate of meat in front of her customer.

"Oh I already knew I had a bounty. I just don't know how much. Do you have a wanted poster of me?" Lucy asked taking a bite out of her meat.

"Yeah hold on one second." Shakky said as she went to get a stack of wanted posters. Rayleigh was sitting next to Lucy now which she didn't notice until he said something.

"So how old are you?" he asked which made Lucy jump out of her seat.

"Geez, can't you give me a warning before speaking? But I'm turning fourteen today to answer your question." Lucy answered.

"Here you go, Lucy." Shakky said startling Lucy.

"Thanks Shakky. Wow I can't belive that it's this high." Lucy said scanning the wanted poster.

 **Wanted: Alive only**

 **'Demon' Lucy**

 **Reward: 100,000,000 Bellies**

"What did you do exactly?" Rayleigh asked.

"Escape from the marines because the Whitebeard pirates attacked the marine base I was in. Wow even the nick name is horrible. Oh well." Lucy said as she shrugged her shoulders.

Then there was silence for a couple hours. Eventually Lucy decided to leave to go get a ship to leave. She finally left the next day after a good night sleep. Luckily she left just before Teach got there. So now Lucy is heading to places in the Grand Line. Lucy hasn't crossed paths with the Straw Hat pirates yet. Just now arriving in Alabasta, the city Nanohana.

Lucy was hungry from her long journey. When she got to the restraunt in the city there were people running out of it. She saw Ace, and recognized the straw hat of Straw Hat Luffy. So she ran into the restraunt grabbed food payed and left. Just in time to see Ace fighting Captain Smoker of the marines.

"Who is that?" Smoker asked now looking in Lucy's direction.

"That's 'Demon' Lucy. Captain Smoker." one of the marines answered.

"Wait who!?" Ace asked now looking in her direction now too.

"Sorry got to go! Bye!" Lucy yelled running the way the Straw Hats went on accedeint.

Ace chased after her along with the marine Captain. Now running past the Straw Hats Lucy continues to run.

"Wait! Lucy where are you going!?" Ace yelled.

"Come back here 'Demon' Lucy!" Smoker yelled.

"No! I can't stop! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! Help me!" Lucy yelled as she fell into the water and was sinking.

"Lucy!" Ace yelled. Then all of a sudden Zoro jumped in, and grabbed Lucy and then brought her to shore.

"I gotta go find someone. Can you take her with you? I got to ask her a few questions." Ace asked bowing and then left.

"You think we'll let you take her? Give her to me. She's important to the World Government." Smoker ordered.

"No way!" the Straw Hats yelled in unision. Lucy was unconcious durring this entire chase. The Straw Hat pirates ran all the way to their ship, and started to sail away. that's when Luffy and Ace showed up.

"I could never beat Ace when we were younger. But I bet I could beat Ace now though." Luffy said leaning against the right railing of the 'Going Merry' (the Straw Hat pirate's first ship).

"And who exactly are you going to beat?" Ace asked as he knocked Luffy onto the deck and landing on top of the railing where Luffy was leaning against.

"Oh, Ace, these are the nakama I was telling you about." Luffy said smiling.

"Oh, why hello everyone. I trust that my little brother has been in your care." Ace said.

"Yes, he has." everyone said bowing even Vivi (princess of Alabasta traveling with the Straw Hat pirates who are helping her save her country).

"he has no manners, so he'll probably end up _burning_ your hands a few times..." Ace said smiling.

"Yes, he has." everyone said just standing up this time.

"I'll entrust him to you." Ace replied.

"Well come in in and I'll make some tea. I bet you have a lot to catch up on." Sanji, the cook, (lady pervert, ero-cook, dartbrow, curlybrow, and a bunch of other names that Zoro calls him).

"I don't want to impose or anything." Ace said putting both hands up then pointed a fingur at Sanji's cigarette to light it up again amking a flame appear and disappear.

"I thought the way way that Luffy described him that he would be a monster as well" Ussop said.

"Wow I thought that the brother of our captain (who is concidered a moster) would be an even bigger monster." the entire crew said at the same time.

"Brotherhood is such a wonderful thing," Chopper, the doctor, reindeer (Chopper ate the (Hito-Hito no mi) Human-Human fruit, he is considered a monster by most people. He was also thrown out of his heard because he had a blue nose instead).

"I would like to have a brother like that. Even better I would like a captain like that." Sanji said.

"Come on Sanji. He doesn't mean it." Vivi said.

"Aren't they funny?" Luffy asked getting in Ace's face.

"It's Baroque Works. The Billions ships." Vivi said.

* * *

{Lucy's POV}

A few hours later I finally wake up.

"Man how long is she going to be out, Chopper?" I heard someone ask.

"Where. . . . . . am I?" I asked opening my eyes.

"Ace! The girl's up!" I heard someone else yell.

"Lucy! Are you ok?" Ace asked me as I sat up in a bed.

"I'm fine. But that doesn't explain how I couldn't swim I've always been able to swim before. Wait! Oh No! Where's the fruit!? I need to keep it away from _him_!" I screamed when I couldn't find the fruit that Teach is after.

"You mean this fruit?" a straw hatted boy asked me showing me a fruit in the process.

"Yes! Thank you! I need to keep it safe. Thank you so much. Oh by the way my name's Lucy. Heart Lucy, other wise known as 'Demon' Lucy. I still dislike the name demon, I am most definately no demon. Also I'm not an Angle either, I may look pretty but I'm not an Angle. So let me not guess, but say that he his Straw Hat Luffy, Pirate Hunter Zoro, Ussop, Sanji, Nami, and Chopper. No I didn't meet you in person. But everything else I won't tell you because of certain things. So that part is clear. Now I don't care if you trust me or not, but I do trust all of you. Now that, that is over I must leave before he comes hear for this fruit. Ace you can tell, Oyaji, and all of our brothers that I'm fine and thanks to them I'm serviving in the Grand Line. Also tell them that as soon as I give this fruit to someone that is good hearted." I said then got up, "So this is a goodbye again Ace. Sorry for not telling you anything more about myself. And running away, and also not telling you how I know about _them_. Thank you for taking care of me, and if I get caught I know you'll save me right?" I asked cryng.

"Will you tell me how you know right now? Because you never did tell me. Also new question how did you know all of their names without them intriducing themselves?" Ace asked.

"Same reason as I know your other friend. But I must be going. So thank you for your help, but I also say goodbye." I said leaving the ship by trying to jump into my boat that some how got tied to the ship.

"Lucy! Come back here!" Ace called down to me.

"Sabo is fine." I whispered where no one else could hear me. I left and went into hiding on an island where I didn't think Teach would go. Well appearently he came along with Ace.

"No! You can't have this! Get away from me!" I screamed in Teach's ears.

"Give it to me you little brat!" Teach yelled back.

"You're lucky I didn't eat this fruit! Though I could always put your crew in your memories where they can't come out unless I let them out. That also means that you can't move around or be conious." I said getting out of Teach's grip.

 _Ace showed up just a minute ago, so if they fight I should be able to escape from here._ I thought to myself still watching where I was going.

I tripped and I let the box out of my possession. I then fell into the darkness do to a hit on the head.

* * *

{Third Person}

Lucy and Ace were now in the same cage on level 6of Impel down. Blackbeard/Teach ate the Yami-Yami no mi (I don't remember what the actual fruit is called, I'm sorry). Lucy just woke up after who knows how long.

"Ugh. What happened?" Lucy asked as she felt a headache came.

"You were knocked out and Teach ate the fruit." Ace answered.

"No. Well it would happen sometime. So you wanna know my past?" Lucy asked.

"Why now?" Ace asked back.

"Because you're going to be executed in almost a week, and I'm going to be taken away to be a marine experiment again after getting to watch you die front row seat right next to you. So as you can guess I'm not from this world at all. In my world you all are famous, even the dead are loved." Lucy said.

"Oh. That explains a lot. So what about your past?" Ace asked sounding very weak.

"You get to watch when we get on the battle field. You along with Luffy, Oay- I mean Whitebeard, all of the commanders, and you get to see my memories. But you can't talk or touch anyone. Also be warned I can be very crazy, creative, and anoying." Lucy said smiling.

A few hours later Lucy was asleep, and Jinbei was brought into the cell across from Lucy and to the left of Ace.

* * *

 **Cliff hanger. If you want to know what happens then wait til the next chapter. Here is a preview of the chapter.**

 _Lucy brought everyone into her memories as she said she would. So they get to see only some of her memories that she can remember._

 _I'm so bored, Christa thought._

 _"Christa, there's someone here to see you." her brother, Jeff, called to her._

 _"Coming." Christa said getting out of the rolling chair and walked to the front door._

 **Okay that's all for now. Please leave reviews to let me know whether you like the content or if there is something that could be fixed in future chapters. If you just want to chat with me about something then text me in my PM. Look forward to funny parts soon. Bye. Talk to you next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Lucy's past

**Hi I'm back! I hope you enjoy seeing memories because that's what this chapter is about. Lucy while on her journey to hide Teach's devil fruit she found another one so she decided to find out which one it was. The devil fruit is called the Memory-Memory fruit and she can send people into other people's memories. Also Lucy can only show people her memories once or she'll die from using it on herself more than one time. She can also control when people go in and out. No bad language will be spoken I will try to replace the curse words with other words or *beep* so I will try my best to keep it in good ways for young children to read. I hope you like this series because I try to put in funny scenes as well. So here is the normal rutine.**

* * *

 **Kat: Kat here and I'm with a few people here that are going to join us. Also if you want to join in this chat leave a review of your personality and how you would respond to random things so let's get on with it!**

 **Lucy: What are you talking about?**

 **Kat: (sweatdrops) Nothing. What are you doing?**

 **Ace: You okay you look like you've seen a ghost.**

 **Kat: That's because there's one right behinde you! Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh (fake scream)**

 **Ace: Where I don't see one!**

 **Lucy: Do it girl!**

 **Kat: Come on you can do it! He can't see you or the ghost.**

 **Dog: (Grabs Ace's cowboy hat and runs)**

 **Ace: Give me my hat back! (Chases after dog and gets pinched by people while chasing the dog)**

 **Kat and Lucy: Yes it worked! Great idea!**

 **Thatch: That was great! (falls down laughing along with Kat and Lucy)**

 **Kat: We have a problem people.**

 **Lucy: Yeah we do. Do you remember wishing you could be me? (Lucy sounding like Kat and was in Kat's body)**

 **Kat: Yeah. Did you wish to be me? (sounding like Lucy)**

 **Kat and Lucy: Hustan we have a problem.**

 **Ace: That's what you get! Either way, the real Kat doesn't own One Piece or any of it's characters only her OC's.**

 **Kat: You got that right! Talk to you guys later.**

 **Everyone in the room: Bye!**

* * *

{Lucy's POV}

I was in a cell with Ace, and Jinbei. Me and Ace now have a visitor and I remember what she said as clear as day.

"Your bother is coming to save you, Ace. Luffy is on his way to save you too." the visitor said the last part disgustedly at me.

"Is what you said true?" Ace asked the woman as she was walking away.

"I don't have a right to lie to you." she said before completly out of sight.

"What did she say to you two?" Jinbei asked.

"It sounded as if she didn't mean it for me which is likely. But I don't care all I want is out of here so I don't have to be an experiment. . . . . . . . . . . . again." I said not crying which was weird, but okay with me.

"My brother is coming to save me and maybe save Lucy who is broken." Ace said which was true.

"Wait you were the experiment that escaped the marines last year?" Jinbei asked me.

"Yes, I thought you already heard the story so I didn't say anything, so story's out. But there is one thing that I have to tell you in person that needs to explained." I said.

"What is it?" Ace asked.

"I have always admired you ever since a certain time. I know exactly what the out come of this war, and what happens because of the ending. So I also know that bad things happen because of this war. You are just characters in a book that I've read." I said with my eyes shaded by my hair.

"So that's what you meant by we are famous in your world." Ace replied.

"Yes. You'll even see my life before I watched the show." I replied now crying.

"Hey why are ya crying?" Ace then started to panic.

"For some reason ever since I got here I've gotten much more soft. But I think it'll change over time." I replied now smiling.

"So do we just wait to be taken away?" Ace asked.

"I am so lucky that none of the marines know I have a devil fruit power. So I don't have seastone cuffs. Though this alone hurts. There has to be a way out of here." I whispred starting to move and then suddenly, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I screamed the highest by a jolt of pain in my head.

"Lucy! Are you okay?" Ace asked.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed as I heard a high frequency.

"Lucy! What's wrong?" Ace and Jinbei asked.

"TURN IT OFF! I WON'T GIVE YOU WHAT YOU WANT STUPID Impel Down JAILERS! IF I DIE IN HERE THEN I'M FINE WITH IT BECAUSE THEN I CAN HAUNT YOU AS LONG AS YOU WORK HERE!" I yell and then when I tried to talk again I found out I couldn't make a sound. _I wish I couldn't talk for awhile anyway._

"Lucy, are you ok?" Ace asked.

I nod a 'no' because I could still here the high frequency.

"What's wrong?" Ace asked me.

I mouth 'I can barley hear anything other than a high frequency.' Luckily Ace understood what I said.

I lay my head against my arm on the cold cement floor and close my eyes. I wonder about how I could understand them, and speak japanese just by falling into this world. Then I eventually let the dark consume my mind and then woke up to chains rattling. My chains were now being taken off so we could start heading to Marineford.

* * *

{Third Person}

Now on the battle field of Marineford. Lucy had a little bit of her voice back and it was enough so she could do her thing.

"By the way Ace I won't be there to explain things so you are gonna have to tell everyone that I'm not going to be there with you." Lucy whispered to Ace.

"Okay." Ace replied.

Now Luffy just made his entrance along with Jinbei, Ivankov, Buggy, and the escapee prisioners.

"Just on time. alright embrace yourself, Ace. Memory entchantment!" Lucy yelled causing Luffy, Whitebeard, Marco, Thatch, Ace, Jozu, and Lucy to disppear. (Sorry for the people out on this I just didn't want that entire big group going into Lucy's memories. I hope you can forgive me on that part, and I also hope that you enjoy the story still).

Lucy brought everyone into her memories as she said she would. So they get to see only some of her memories that she can remember. Starting when she was in first grade of elementary.

"Mrs. Knight, Christa called me stupid." a girl said to the teacher.

"Christa, tell Madison your sorry." Mrs. Knight said.

"I didn't call her stupid." Christa said.

"I heard her call Madison stupid." a boy said.

"No I didn't." Christa said.

"Tell her sorry." Mrs. Knight said.

"I'm sorry." Christa said not meaning it.

"Tell her sorry and mean it." the teacher said again.

"I'm sorry." Christa said again not meaning it.

"You have mean it." the teacher said yet again.

"I'm sorry." Christa said again before the door opened.

"Christa has an eye doctor appointment." the man in the doorway said holding up a piece of paper.

 _Yes. I'm saved._ Christa thought.

"I can tell they were lying. That was mean." a figure said who walking toward the group.

"Usopp, Chopper, and Robin! What are you guys doing here?" Luffy asked.

"I'm still confused though so is this Lucy from her world?" Robin asked.

 _'Yes it is. Here we say names first to last. And my name here is Christa Ellen Bird. I don't care what you think about my last name because it is my daddy's last name. Also the man in the doorway over there is my dad. Ever since this day I haven't liked Madison and Diego one bit. They did that just to be mean, so you could say I was bullied in first grade of elementary.'_ a voice explained to them.

Now we go into Christa's sixth grade year of school.

Christa was silent mostly and almost always sat in the front row of her first hour/period of the school day.

"Hey, my name's Christa. What's your name?" Christa asked another student on the bus.

"Draven." the boy answered.

"Wouldn't it be cool if we had some kind of robot that could help us in every day life?" Christa asked.

 _'He was a horrible friend choice later on.'_ the voice explained again.

* * *

 _I'm so bored,_ Christa thought.

"Christa, there's someone here to see you." her brother, Jeff, called to her.

"Coming." Christa said getting out of the rolling chair and walked to the front door.

"Hey Christa. Can you play?" a boy on the porch asked.

"Hey Jojo. Let me go ask." Christa said then went to ask if he could play.

"Mom, can Jojo play?" Christa asked her mom.

"Yes." Christa's mom replied.

"You can play." Christa said to Jojo after running down the stairs.

* * *

Then the memory changed and it showed Christa playing with her dad.

"Daddy you wanna try again and see if we can beat them this time?" Christa asked.

"No I have work to do." her dad replied.

"Then maybe we can play later." Christa said, "Can I go see if Jojo can come over and play?"

"Make sure to call me when you get there and when your leaving ok?" Christa's dad asked her.

* * *

The memory then changed yet again.

"What are you watching Brandon?" Christa asked as she walked into the basement.

"An anime called One Piece. But you can't watch it." Brandon replied.

"What's it about?" Christa asked.

"A boy who wants to be the Pirate King." Brandon replied, "Will you please leave now?"

"I wanna watch. Can I watch with you please?" Christa asked another question.

"No." he replied.

"Come on." Christa said.

"Fine." he finally gave in.

They started in Skypia that comes after Alabasta and before Water 7.

"Hey this is when we were in Skypia!" Luffy said.

 _'Yes. This was when I was twelve years old. Also not only did I become a major fan of the Straw Hat pirates. The things Luffy will do for his crew is amazing. Only bad thing about this is that I didn't do my homework that was needed to be done. Now on with seventh grade!'_ the voice explained again.

* * *

"Hey Seth." Christa said to a young boy.

"Hey Christa." the boy greeted cheerfully.

"Can you play?" Christa asked him.

"Let me ask my mom." Seth said then went to ask his mom if he could play with Christa.

"What's going on now?" Luffy asked.

 _'This is a place I go to worship the god that created me. His name is God, and he created a son, and named him Jesus. The little kid over there is one of my friends. Seth is 9 years old, and one of my closest friends. I love kids, and would love to work with them if given the chance.'_ the voice answered Luffy's question.

"I can play." Seth.

"To our regular spot?" Christa asked happily.

"Let's go!" Seth said leading the way.

 _'He has brought me joy whenever I'm with him. I love being with little kids because not only do they bring me happyness, and they also they are the next generation after me and others.'_ the voice said.

"Who do you have this time?" Christa asked.

"Woody, and Buzz." Seth said.

"Hi Woody. Hi Buzz." Christa greeted the two toys.

* * *

"Why do you still hang out with them if you don't like them?" a girl next to Christa asked.

"I don't know. Even though Draven, and all of them were my friends last year they changed this year."

* * *

'Yes! I love this next memory! You all are gonna love this one too.' the voice giggled.

All of a sudden there was music in the air.

"Vincent, will you record me now?" Christa asked the boy in front of her.

"Yeah. Just let me clean the mouth piece." the boy replied. He had short brown hair that looked simiar to a pixie style.

"Alright you ready?" Vincent, the boy, (aka his name is also Jojo) asked.

* * *

 _Okay let's try this again_ Christa thought. She then started playing Bink's Sake.

"Wow even she knows it that's so awesome!" Luffy exclaimed.

She messed up a few times trying to get the notes right. Time skip a few days later (different memory).

Christa plays Bink's Sake again and she gets it right.

"Wow I had no idea she was a music type." Usopp said amazed.

'OF COURSE I LOVE MUSIC! MUSIC IS AMAZING! I even wrote my own story,' the voice said happily.

"Cool!" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper exclaimed with stars in their eyes.

* * *

Next is the day of the death of her father.

Christa just got the mail and went to give some to her dad.

Christa ran upstairs to her mom's and dad's room. She saw the TV on and assumed he was up. When she went in everyone saw what he looked like.

"Dad? Are you up? Dad?" Christa asked shaking and tapped his knee and he didn't respond. She then ran downstairs to get her mom who was on the couch.

"Mom! I think there's something wrong Dad!" Christa yelled and then ran back upstairs with her mom behind her.

"It's already too late I think." Robin said no emotion in her voice.

"Stop trying to scare us Robin!" Usopp and Chopper yelled at the same time.

"There isn't a heartbeat." Tricia, Christa's mom, said into the phone.

Christa then ran downstairs again and Brandon was on the stairs and Christa was hugging him and crying into his shoulder. Then other people showed up and tried to save him, but it was too late for sure.

"That's what she completely meant by she was the one who found him dead." Ace said.

"Yes. I thought that I should've let Jeff do it. But it still would've been too late. So in my case I just think as if he died in front of me. And I felt alone for much longer than just that. I wished I would just die or kill myself, but I never had the heart to do it. Sorrow hit me and I had lost the Best Friend that was with me for 13 years." a figure appeared in front of the group.

"Lucy is that you?" Ace asked.

"Yes, and no. I'm Lucy with you, but originally I was Christa Ellen Bird. The life I mysterious disappeared from. I also have no way to get back to my previous life that I know of other than dying." Christa said.

"So what do we call you then?" Luffy asked.

"Lucy. But now we have to go before they throw me off the platform, and then you all are foced to stay in my memories until either I ge back to my world or I die." Lucy explained. All of them fell asleep and then woke up on the battle feild or execution platform.

* * *

 **The next chapter is going to be the war so I hope you like it. Also sorry this wasn't posted yesterday I had to go somewhere and couldn't finish.**

* * *

 **Well I think that's the end of the chapter.**

 **Lucy and Luffy:** **Does it have to be the end of the chapter?**

 **Marco: Yes it does. Now can we finish this up for good I got a battle to get back to.**

 **Which kind of battle, war battle (with bloodshed), or a game battle?**

 **Marco: War battle.**

 **Thatch! Are you playing a competetive game with Marco!? (hollered into next room not a trouble yell)**

 **Thatch: Yeah!**

 **Seems like you've lost Marco. might want to go get to the game before it turns off because then you're going to have to start all over.**

 **Marco: Oh snap! (runs out of the room).**

 **Lucy and Luffy: Wow he runs almost as fast as Luffy. Lucy. No wait it's you! No you're faster than me!**

 **Someone please leave a review letting me know what you think about this. If I don't end this now I'm going to become deaf becausethey are yelling in my ears! Bye!**

 **Luffy and Lucy: Bye! No I said bye first!**

 **Save me please! (sobs, faints).**


	4. Chapter 4: Something Unusal

**Hi guys I'm back! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I want to say thank you to Apple Of Eris and AnimeGirl4891 for reviewing and letting me know what you think. I would also like to thank those who have followed/favorited/veiwed. Thank you Apple Of Eris, Naoli, and thylas for following this story. Next thank you Apple Of Eris, and .1996 for favoriting this story. I also want to say thank you to all of those who hav red this story as well as those who enjoy it. There will be no pairing and no curse/bad words. This chapter is the war, I don't remember exatly what happens so if you want to know what happened in the anime you are welcome. The only thing is that the anime doesn't have a memory and a Lucy so if you do watch you see those things. Now that all of that is out of the way because I think I just bored everyone reading. On with the normal routine!**

* * *

 **Hi guys! I hope you are enjoying this. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Lucy: I'm booorrreeed.**

 **Not my problem.**

 **Lucy: Will you play a game with me?**

 **No.**

 **Luffy:** **LUCY WILL YOU PLAY A GAME WITH ME!? (asked question while running into room)**

 **Lucy: Sure! But can we get the authur to play too?**

 **I'm not playing a game I need to write the next chapter because it's due today. Now please laeve me be.**

 **Lucy and Luffy:** **No! Come on! You're always writing during this part.**

 **Ace: They do have a point. Come on just this once.**

 **Are you little kids like 5 year olds? No. So another time. Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! (becomes a 5 year old)**

 **Lucy:** **Where did the authur go?**

 **I'm down here while your up on my desk I'm down here. I really need to watch what I say. But fine I'll play with you once I'm 13 again.**

 **Ace: I think you're stuck like that for awhile. (falls down laughing)**

 **Lucy: Don't laugh or you might be next.**

 **Ace:** **You're right. Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! (becomes a 5 year old (when Ace met Sabo they both were 5 years old))**

 **Not my fault for laughing so you brought yourself upon this. But you're sssssssssssooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo cute! (grabs Ace and pulls him into a way too tight of a hug, but of course didn't relize right away) Oh! Sorry Ace!**

 **Ace:** **Thank you. (tries to catch his breath)**

 **Lucy and Luffy: Kat doesn't own One Piece or any of it's characters only her OC's!**

 **Also a new character is coming up as well so look forward to that. Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

{Third Person}

"Woah! That was pretty hectic. Man now I'm hungry for something. Using that thing drains my energy so goodnight." Lucy said laying down and then she falls asleep.

"Where did you go!?" Sengoku asked irretated.

"Why should I tell you?" Ace asked.

"Because I'm a marine and I could kill you anytime I wanted!" Sengoku yelled.

"Well let's just say I got to see sleeping beauty over there I got to see her. . . . . . . . ." Ace was cut off by snoring.

-With Luffy-

"Vwhere did vyou go?" Ivankov asked Luffy.

"Not really sure. What I saw was Lucy's something. Oh well we need to save Ace." Luffy said.

-With Whitebeard-

"Where did you go Oyaji?" one of the crew members of Whitebeards asked.

"Lucy showed me and the other people who disappeared her past. But that doesn't matter we need to rescue Ace." Whitebeard replied.

"Come on we need to hurry! Let's save Ace!" the Whitebeard pirates yelled.

-entire battlefield-

Crocodile just left to attack Whitebeard, and Luffy noticed that. So he went into his Second Gear and dipped himself into the water then went to stop Crocodile's attack on the old man.

"I helped you get here like I promised so don't get in my way of killing Whitebeard." Crocodile said.

"So this old guy really is Whitebeard. Lucy and Ace like him so don't touch him!" Luffy ordered taking a fighting stance.

"Oh so you already prepared to fight me I see." Crocodile said looking down at Luffy's feet which had a puddle of water underneath him. (If you don't alredy know Luffy and Crocodile already faught. Luffy also knows that water, or any liquid (blood counts) is Crocodile's weakness. So if you didn't already know you know now. Also if you already knew then this is a refresher for you). Then some of Whitebeard's crew held Crocodile back.

"Hey brat that straw hat looks like the one Red-haired Shanks used to wear." Whitebeard said looking at the hat that's hanging around Luffy's neck.

"Old man, you know Shanks?" Luffy replied grabbing his hat and looked inside it while speaking, "I'm holding onto it for Shanks."

"Have you come to save your brother?" Whitebeard asked.

"That's right!" Luffy answered loudly.

"Don't you understand what you're up against!?" Whitebeard yelled, he then brought his sword-thingy up and then stomped it on the ground, "Someone like you doesn't stand a chance here!"

Then there was silence for a few moments. Also Buggy, and Ivankov stood still scared because Whitebeard is strong, and when people stand against him then there is genrally something that goes down hill. The silence was then shattered by Luffy.

"Shut your mouth! That's not for you to decide!" Luffy yelled causing Buggy and Ivankov to try and cover their mouths, "I know perfectly well! You wanna be the Pirate King, don't you!?" Now the two stand stills are trying to shush Luffy from far away, "I'm the one who'll be the Pirate King!" Luffy yelled even louder causing everyone one the battlefield (on the ice that is now the frozen bay which was thanks to Aokiji) to turn around and put their hands up in the air and then freeze.

Now Whitebeard and Luffy are having a growling/staring contest. Whitebeard is now twirling his sword/baton-thingy and now he stomped it on the ground again which caused one of the frozen in place people to fall down. Also Whitebeard's frown changed to a smile before he spoke.

"You're pretty cheeky... I won't show mercy if you slow me down, you spoiled brat." Whitebeard said not even looking at Luffy.

"I'm doing what I want to do!" Luffy replied now looking in the direction of where Ace is now crouching, and hands on knees, "I'm the one that's going to save Ace!"

Buggy and Ivankov now have white scared eyes.

"H-He's... standing up..." Ivankov started.

Buggy finished, "...to Whitebeard!"

"Unbeliveable!" Mr. Three yelled with his mouth dropped along with others (who I don't know their names) and then he fell down.

"I can execute every last one of them, right, Sengoku-san?" Kizaru/Yellow Monkey asked.

"Of course." Sengoku replied.

"Luffy... Oyaji..." Ace said with a scared look on his face.

"Wait for me Ace, I'm coming for you." Luffy said.

'So this kid is Straw hat...' Whitebeard thought.

"Old man." Luffy said before turning towards Whitebeard again.

"Yeah?" Whitebeard asked looking down at Luffy.

"We heard a message on the warship just now." Luffy said side looking Whitebeard.

"That numbskull! He'll rip you to shreds!" Buggy yelled, "Baka! Baka!"

"Such nerve." Ivankov said, "I'd expect no less from his son."

They're moving Ace's execution time up? You're sure that's what they said?" Whitebeard asked.

"After they finish some kind of preperations. Then some code stuff that I didn't really get." Luffy said now fully looking at Whitebeard, "Since you wanna save Ace, too, I thought I should tell you!"

"I see. This is rather important news. Sorry about before." Whitebeard said looking straight.

"Don't worry about it." Luffy replied looking straight (same way as Whitebeard) with his hands on the sides of his stomach.

"Why are they having such a friendly chat!?" Buggy yelled with his mouth dropped along with Mr. 3, Ivankov, and the prisoners escapees.

"Right!" Luffy said with a fist then looked up and threw his hands in the air saying, "Ace, I'm coming now!"

Luffy then jumped off the Moby Dick's figure head that he and Whitebeard were on. (Whitebeard stays there for a good portion of the war).

"How is he so confident?!" Buggy asked.

Luffy then charged at the marines coming towards him.

"Gomu Gomu no" Luffy started saying pushing his hands back as he was running.

"Bazooka!" Luffy said as he flung his arms in front of him for his attack knocking the marines in front of him down.

"Get outta my way!" Luffy yelled running forward.

"Well he's Ace's brother alright. Third division let's get moving. Keep up with he boy, and try to follow his lead." Jozu said.

"Let's lend our support" Jinbei said getting ready to jump off the ship he, and all the prisoner escapees and such.

"What?" Buggy asked as Jinbei jumped off the ship. Ivan kov followed Jinbei, and new kama followed Ivankov.

"14th division, let's clear a path."Speed Jiru said before speeding ahead to attack a group of marines.

"Luffy..." Garp said watching luffy from the execution platform next to Lucy.

"One rookie dare devil suddenly takes the lead, and they're acting like a whole pack of animals. Not that it matters our strategy is air tight." Sengoku said before pulling out his snailphone and pointed his right hand flat out while saying, "Don't hesitate! Follow my orders!" Sengoku yelled into the snailphone.

"So typical of Sengoku. He probably doesn't think that a pirates execution time isn't able to be on time." Whitebeard said.

* * *

{Lucy's POV}

(I'm sorry but I'm having a little time skip)

I wake up to an explosion next to me.

"Ahhhhh!" I scream as I feel really weak and falling.

"Lucy!" I hear multiple people yell.

"..." I stay quiet because I lost my voice again.

"You idiots! You probably killed the experiment!" I heard someone else yell.

"You think I'm some experiment! But there is no way that I'm going with you now that I'm free, STUPID MARINES!" I yell out of no where.

"What did you say!?" the same voice yelled.

I walk out of the smoke and start falling again.

"Lucy! How could you survive that?" Ace yelled up to me.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Some one other than the stupid bafoon marines SAVE ME BEFORE I DIE FROM THE FALL! Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" I scream thinking I shouldn't be able to even speak.

"Marco, can you make it to her in time!?" I over hear Ace call to Marco who grabbed me. Well I think it's Marco anyway. Um. . . . . . . . . . . . . . not Marco.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Marco, someone save me!" I scream seeing as I'm in Aokiji's grasp now.

Everyone sweatdropped at how I was even able to say those things seeing as I'm in an admiral's grip.

"Ok now are you all idiots or am I just dreaming that there are no people around me?" I ask as I can't see any one not even Aokiji. I couldn't feel anything at all so I try to stand up, and which I did then saw everyone staring at me with jaws dropped.

"Lucy, what did you do?" Ace asked me as I looked behind, and above me to see no Aokiji.

"Um I don't know what you're talking about. But I think I might have a clue as to where he might be. . . . . . . . . . . . ." scared to look underneath me and anywhere else I look and see that Garp and Sengoku are gone too. I then quickly get in a fighting stance and make a clock with my hands and say, "Reverse!" and with that all three of them came back.

"What did you?" most marines asked me.

"Don't know." I reply honestly.

"Sure, you don't know." the Fleet Admiral said, "I saw something coming out of you, and that's what made us disappear."

"What are you talking about? Oh, yeah. Thatch, I'm so sorry that I let Teach get the devil fruit. I was so focused on escaping I didn't concentrate on Burgess coming after me. All I want to do is go home. This place is dangerous, fun, and a bunch of other things. The marines want me as an experiment, pirates want my bounty, and I feel home sick! When is this ever going to end!?" I scream so hard and loud I can't hear anything else or even me for that matter.

"What's going on!?" I can barely hear people yell.

Then everything around me goes dark and all I hear is voices. I can't feel anything at all again, which disturbs me.

"Lucy!"

"What's happening to her?"

"Will she be ok?"

"Someone do something to stop her!"

"She's going to kill us all!"

"She's a monster!"

"No she's a demon!"

That's what I heard people yell.

"Silent!" I yell, and to my surprise all the voices disappeared, "What's happening to me?"

"I can't see, or feel anything. Or are there people dying over there? You know what!? Someone just throw me in the water!" I say as I can finally see again and so I run to the bay and jump in the water before anyone could stop me.

{Third Person}

"What does she think she's doing!?" Ace yelled just before he saw two figures rise from the water.

"Who am I? Where am I?" both figures asked as they climbed out of the water.

* * *

 **I'M SO VERY SORRY FOR PSTING RELLY LATE! I got caught up in some family things and so I wasn't able to post until now. So it's a cliff hanger and the figure is Lucy, but she has a friend with her now. Also I will be starting a new story soon it's about two girls who are BFF's and they are sent to the One Piece world. But that's all I'm saying for now. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. Now you get to read a memory from the on the Moby Dick.**

 _'Lucy was now ready to wash dishes and so she walked into the galley for the second time that morning._

 _"Thatch I'm ready to wa. . . . . . . . . . . . . . ." Lucy was cut off by paint falling on top of her._

 _"Um. I think I need to go do some paperwork. Bye guys!" Thatch said then ran off._

 _"Come back here Thatch so I can give you a piece of my mind!" Lucy then chased after him. Unfortunatlely he turned just before a rail and that made Lucy go overboard. Thatch then jumped in to get her forgetting that she was a good swimmer so he got caught. When the two were back on the deck Lucy passed out right on top of the narcoleptic sleeping Ace causing him to wake up to find Lucy's head on his chest. (No pairing as I have said before so don't get any ideas).'_

 **Well leave a review to let me know what you think of this chapter and other things so, Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Fourth Weapon Revealed!

**Hey guys sorry for not posting in a while. I hope you like the twists I'm making in the war. No pairing and such so on with the routine!**

* * *

 **Hi guys I hope you've had fun reading these routines!**

 **Lucy: What're you doing? Who are you?**

 **Lilly: Who are you people?**

 **I'm Kat. The person who spoke before you is Lucy. Who might you be?**

 **Marco: What's going on?**

 **Who are you? Wait! Marco we have a crisis.**

 **Marco: What is it this time?**

 **Amnesia. Lucy and this other teen have amnesia and if you didn't come along I would've had gotten it.**

 _'One day Lucy was about to dochores when she saw Thatch, and so she went over to talk to him._

 _"Hey Thatch. Oh hey Ace. What'ya doing?" Lucy greeted the two._

 _"Hey Lucy." Marco said to the teen while now standing next to her._

 _"Morning Marco." Ace said._

 _"Morning Pineapple head." Lucy teased._

 _"Hey Lucy, Marco." Thatch said after getting off of the latter he was on._

 _"Well Igotta go do chores bye." Lucy said then ran off and out of the galley._

 _"Do you know what her problem is?" Ace asks as he stands up from his seat after watching her leave._

 _"Nope. All we know is that ever since she got her memory back that she does her chores, but when she's done she runs off to go and find someone to play with._

 _"Strange. Well I got watch right now so see ya." Ace said then ran off._

 _"You don't have watch." Marco said._

 _"Man it's only been a week since Lucy woke up and she just continues to do chores. I really hope that everythings okay." Marco said before leaving._

 _"That snake. I con't belive she was out for an entire month. Well gotta get into the kitchen." Thatch said before heading to the kitchen. 'I hope the paint doesn't land on her or she'll kill me.' Thatch thought._

 _After Lucy was done she was in the doorway._

 _"Hey Thatch I'm ready to wa. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ." Lucy was cut off by a paint bucket on her while now covered with pink paint. Everyone in the galley laughed knowing that Lucy didn't really like the color pink. She got the bucket off her head, and then saw someone run._

 _"Thatch? Why did you do that?" Lucy asked as sweetly as she could over her rage._

 _There was no answer because he was already out of the galley. Lucy followed and accidentally fell overboard. Thatch forgot in that one moment that Lucy had become a good swimmer. So he got caught by the girl. Once they were back on deck Lucy passed out on top of Ace waking him up.'_

 **Woah! That was cool! Those two look cute together! But nevermind that are they back to normal?**

 **Lucy: What happened? No! Did you see what I saw?**

 **Lilly: How on Earth did I get here? Though that was pretty funny. (fell down laughing)**

T **hatch: I remember that day.**

 **Ace: That was the most embarressing thing I've been through. (blushes from embarressment)**

 **Luffy: What's going on?**

 **I'm not sure. Even though I was right there. Oh well. On with the Chapter!**

 **Lilly: Kat doesn't own One Piece or any of it's characters only her OC's.**

 **Everyone in the room: Bye!**

* * *

{Third Person}

"What happened? Who am I?" one of the two girls asked while rubbing her head.

"Wait a minute am I dead now?" the other one said as she got up and looked around.

"Lucy? Is that you?" Ace asked.

"Watch out Ace!" Lucy yelled as she pushed Ace out of the way of the magma punch that was about to hit him.

"Lucy!" all the Whitebeard pirates yelled as she got punched.

"What are you doing Lucy!?" the other girl called as she ran over to Lucy.

"This can't be real! How is this possible!?" marines were questioning as Akianu fell to the ground unconcious.

"How am I not dead from drowning!?" Lucy yelled as she head banged against the cement ground.

"How is she not dead?" other marines questioned.

"That's what I want to know! Why am I wanted in this world!? I just wanna go home!" Lucy yelled.

"Lucy calm down you could kill yourself by over exerting yourself you know." the other girl said putting a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Wait you! You're that mouse from before aren't you?" Lucy said backing away from the girl.

"The name's Lilly your magesty." Lilly said bowing to Lucy.

"What do you mean your magesty? I'm not even from this world!" Lucy said still backing away.

"Wait don't tell me Lucy is _her_ is she?" Sengoku and Garp ask.

"Indeed she is. That's why I had to save her a year ago." Lilly said.

"Why isn't she able to get hurt now?" Ace asked.

"Because she wants to die. Now if you don't mind I have to take her so she can fully do her roll. The best thing you can do is forget about her, and that's all." Lilly said walking toward Lucy.

"No. I won't let you take her she's my friend." Luffy said getting in front of Lucy.

"This is just like on Enis Lobby. But I don't care. Lilly thank you for saving me back then, but I won't become some monster or weapon for you. So leave me alone." Lucy said moving into Lilly's view.

"You won't be a weapon my dear. You'll be the Princess of the Pirates." Lilly said getting closer.

"Which is a weapon right? Then I'll have to decline. I only want friends and things to go back to normal. I don't want the One Piece, to be a weapon, an experiment, or someones play toy! You have no right over me!" Lucy roared which knocked everyone except the admirals (Sakazuki/ Akianu is awake now), and the fleet admiral. Plus Lilly of course.

"Then I'll have to take you by force. Roger's already waiting." Lilly said which made Lucy freeze long enough for Lilly to grab her.

After that another person came and tied Lucy up and took her away. Lilly turned everything back as it should've been in the actual anime. Also everyone forgot about Lucy, and the incident that had just happened plus all the other times with Lucy.

* * *

{Lucy's POV}

I woke up chained to a bed and couldn't move. I knew that mouse was going to be trouble later on. At least the anime will be fixed.

"Seems like the Princess is up. So Christa, are you going to cooperate or not?" Lilly asked while walking into the room.

"Why should I? I don't want to be in this world. So why am I really here mousey?" I asked.

"Because you're special. I don't care whether you want to be in this world or not. To be the Pirate Princess." Lilly responds.

"Why not the Pirate Queen?" I asked.

"Because that isn't real. But the Princess is a 1,000 year diffrence. In two more years is when you'll be crowned." a new figure said.

"That's when they get back together though." I said.

"So what you're one of the four anctient weapons." the new person said.

"There's only three not four. But as I thought I am a weapon. So there is no way I'm going to work for you and harm this world." I said after breaking the chains and standing up.

"Yes you will. We don't want to harm the Princess." Lilly said.

"I'm no Princess to you. So you can hurt me all you want, but I still won't help you." I said as I jump out the window and into the One Piece world.

"No you let her escape, Kill!" Lilly said.

"No this is what needed to happen. You aren't my boss anyway." Kill said.

* * *

 _Why couldn't I have not even known One Piece? I wish I didn't even know what..._ someone slapped my face to wake me up. I opened my eyes to find that I couldn't move again, but not because of chains.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"She's awake! Go tell Oyaji." someone said.

 _Oyaji?_ I wonder.

"Don't worry little girl you'll be just fine." a woman said.

 _Who am I? Where am I? How old am I?_ I think to myself.

"Are you hurt?" the woman asked me.

"Who-who am I? Where-where am I?" I asked now sitting in the bed.

"I don't know who you are. But you're with the Whitebeard pirates." the woman said as she helps me stand up.

 _Wait, pirate? No! I can't become a weapon!_ I think as I remember what happened.

"Is something wrong?" the woman asked me.

"No. My name's Lucy though. I just remembered." I said.

"Oyaji, wants to see her." a man said as he rushes in.

"Okay, can you take her?" the woman asked the man.

"Yes." he replied.

I walk over to him with a little wobbling. We walk to where the others were. They all were already gathered, and there was someone who I didn't expect to see ever.

"Oyaji, why is _he_ here?" the man next to me asked.

"So the brat really is up." Whitebeard said looking at me.

"I'm not a brat!" I yell out of instinct.

"You got guts to stand against Whitebeard you little trash." the man that was visiting them said.

"I'm not trash either! Stupid old men." I whisper, but the two heard me.

"Gurarararara. You sure are funny brat. What's your name?" Whitebeard asked me.

"I'm not a brat! The name's Lucy though. Pleasure to meet you Whitebeard." I said bowing then walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" someone asked me.

"None of your buisness." I said in a serious tone.

"Come on. You need a check up." the first man I met told me.

"No thanks. Good bye." I say then jump off the ship.

* * *

{Third Person}

"Someone save her. So why are you here, Gold Lion?" Whitebeard asked.

"I'm planning on going into hiding for awhile, then I'll show this lukewarm era the true terror of pirates." Gold Lion said.

"You've got some new scheme going on?" Whitebeard asked.

Shiki then left and Lucy was brought back on board the Moby Dick.

"Do we know where she came from?" Whitebeard asked.

"No, we don't." the nurse said.

(If you want to know how Lucy went back in time then read the next chapter when it comes out because it has everything that happened to her).

"Why could I still not be able to swim? Nevermind. Why though? Why was I sent back?" Lucy asked as she woke up.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" someone asked her.

"Gaah! I still have it. *sigh* I have to become useless, or else it will be the end." Lucy relplied not thinking properly, but she didn't care.

"What do you still have? Why do you have to become useless?" Marco asked the seven year old girl.

"Devil fruit. I could destroy the world. Please send me back home." Lucy said.

"You're only seven years old, how can you destroy the world?" Marco asked again.

"So that's what they meant. Great! When will it ever end? Okay first things first I need to tell you all something so maybe I can get back home." Lucy said standing up.

"Woah! Why do you need to tell us something?" Marco said grabbing Lucy's arm.

"It deals with you too, all of you. Now if you could get everyone involved." Lucy said getting out of Marco's grip.

"Fine." Marco said then went to gather everyone.

A few minutes later and Everyone gathered.

"I come from 20 years in the future, but I'm not fom this world. People want to make me the Pirate Princess which my guess was correct. I'm a weapon, and to be honest I couldn't belive that there are four anctient weapons instead of three. I was told that, and I still don't belive it. I just want to go home and not hurt anyone else. I was a Whitebeard pirate then and still call them my family. But I want my real family, and so I need to get back home. If I can't use haki, or anything else I can't become a weapon. But I already can so that makes me the weapon that could kill the ones I love the most. So I'm the most dangerous person there is, and I can't do anything to stop it. I've tried killing myself, even got stabbed by magma still didn't die. If I don't try then it would work, probably. So that is my situation that I had to tell you." Lucy explains.

"Is it the government doing it?" Marco asked.

"I don't know. But I think they're working for someone else, in my opinion." Lucy replied.

Lucy then fell down due to hunger.

"You okay?" someone asked Lucy, but she passed out before she could answer.

* * *

 **Well that's the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it I know it's confusing and all, but it will be explained next chapter. End routine.**

 **Kat: Hey guys.**

 **Lucy: Why me of all people?**

 **Kat: What do you mean?**

 **Lucy: I'm a weapon. How am _I_ the weapon?**

 **Kat: I don't know. But let's have some fun.**

 **Lucy: This is boring. Leave a review to let Kat know whether you like this chapter or not! Bye!**

 **Kat: Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: From Lucy to Ann

**Hi guys! I'm back! Isn't that great? Maybe for some, but others not so much. Well I wanna say thank you to a few people before I start the routine! Thank you Epikku Neko for reviewing and letting me know what you think. No pairing for now, I may make this an [AcexLucy] but not right now. If you want to read a pairing fanfic, then go to my other story Dolls. No bad words will be used for children's sake. I love kids, and also good with them too. I know from experience. If you have questions then leave a review or send me something on my PM. Well, on with the routine!**

* * *

 **Kat: Hey guys.**

 **Lucy: Hi. Why do I have to be nine years old**

 **Kat: Because that's what I put in the story, so deal with it.**

 **Lucy: Fine, but I don't care. Why couldn't you make me a two or three year old instead?**

 **Kat: Because that's how I put it in the story. Just get used to it. First switching bodies, then becoming a five year old, next is amnesia. What's next?**

 **Lucy: Kat doesn't own One Piece or any of it's characters.**

 **Kat: Leave a review to let me know what you think.**

* * *

{Third Person}

Lucy had just landed on the ground in the One Piece world when everything went dark.

"I need you to do something for me young girl." a voice said.

"Like what?" Lucy asked.

"Give a message to an old friend of mine. This has the message in it." the voice said as an envelope appeared in front of Lucy.

"Why me?" Lucy asked.

"Because it's about you. Now you will be waking up soon, and you'll be a seven year old. But you can't tell anyone about the message except, Lila who the message is for. She should take care of you, if she still owes me." the voice said now becoming a figure.

"Thank you miss." Lucy said.

"How did you know I was a female?" the woman said.

"Instinct. But what's your name? I'm sure you know who I am so." Lucy asked.

"Can't say right now. But remember I don't know where you'll end up." the woman said.

"Thank you, Eline." Lucy said which was correct.

"How did you know that?" Eline asked.

"I think I saw someone with that name tag when I got shrunk. You were talking with the mouse, Lilly." Lucy replied, "You're her sister aren't you?"

"Yes, but I want to save you instead, I had a different plan from hers since the beginning." Eline answered.

"Bye. It's a pleasure to meet you." Lucy said as she began to fade from the dark room.

* * *

{Lucy's POV}

-Present-

I woke up and smelled food. When I shot up I immediately looked up to see food, and *gulp* Thatch.

"Seems like I brought food for you just in time." he said. There were more commanders behind him though.

I didn't say thank you like I normally do, but when I opened my mouth to speak I found I couldn't.

"Something wrong?" Thatch asked me.

"..." I still couldn't speak. So I tried to eat, and the food never left the silverware. I couldn't eat nor talk, but I could move.

"Guys I think something's wrong with the girl." Thatch spoke.

"Finally." I said after standing up and able to breath now.

"What do you mean?" Marco asked.

"Don't really know. Suddenly I couldn't speak, then I couldn't eat, and lastly I couldn't breath until I stood up. Thank you for your hospitality, but I really need to go. I came here for a purpose, and it needs to be dealt with so maybe I can go home-home. I wonder if I still have that thing. It would be awesome if not." I explained. The last part I mumbled to myself.

"Where do you need to go?" someone with pies asked and I immediately had a scowl on my face.

"No. I need to go before the past is to messed up. Goodbye." I said then jumped off the ship after I got out of the room and to the deck.

 _Now how do I find this, Lila?_ I thought to myself.

"Whoa. Where do you think you're going?" Someone grabbed my wrist as I jumped off the railing.

"Let me go! I'm not interested in what you want with me! I imagine Kill is with you too, Lilly?" I ask getting back on the deck.

"Nope. All by myself. So it seems you met my sister." Lilly said.

"Yes, I did. Now how good are you at fighting?" I ask jumping away from Lilly.

"I can't fight the Princess." Lilly replied.

"Think of me as an actual enemy then. I wa- I mean I am my dad's princess, but no one else's! Why do you want me so bad, Mousy?" I ask.

"Why are you calling me Mousy!? Because you're the lead to take of the world." Lilly replied. The Whitebeards were watching this happen as well.

"Because you're stupid! You think I'm just a tool!? You think you can make me listen to you!? If I barely listened to my mom. Why do you think you can make me listen to you!? Ugh. I wish I could go home." I said feeling like I should give up, until I saw a light appear in front of me.

"You wish to go home? The one in this place, or your original place?" a figure asked.

"My original place. Please save me from this world." I said about to cry, but stopped the tears from coming down full blast.

"Then your wish will be granted." the figure said then white surrounded me.

I fell to the ground, and closed my eyes then gave into the darkness around me.

* * *

When I woke up, I thought I was in my room. It looked exactly like it, but when I left the room I saw a cage and other marine type things.

 _Goodness, someone save me. This isn't my home, at all. Please all I want to do is go home! I'm not a marine! Nor am I a pirate!_ I thought, but then I walked through a wall not watching where I was going only thing is that I walked through not into. I then saw and heard two marines talking.

"I can't believe she went home. At least we don't have to deal with that brat anymore." one of the two marines said.

"Yeah, 'Demon' Lucy. I still don't completely understand why she had to go. She was so gorgeous~" the other marine said.

"You are weird. I heard she took down an entire marine base, all by her self too. Then the Whitebeard pirates ended up taking her, and then she disappeared. But she then destroyed another base, and disappeared yet again, that is until she was turned in by Blackbeard. But I also heard that she disappeared in the middle of the war. Do you think that's all true?" the first marine asked the second marine. I backed out of the room and escaped to another ship.

"Do you think Lucy went back to her world?" someone asked.

"No. If those people that are after her get her I don't think she escaped. Though she could've, so she must've. But something feels off. Do you feel as if you're being watched right now?" someone else asked.

"Kinda. But we got to get back to work." the first person answered.

'What's going on?' I asked, but no one answered.

The next thing I saw was devastating.

"Hey do you think Lucy's dead, Marco?" Ace asked.

'No! Did the story not change!?' I asked.

"Who's there!?" Marco asked.

'Marco?' I asked.

"Is that you Lucy?" Ace asked.

'Yes. But, I need to get out of here. Bye!' I said then disappeared. I then woke up, and found myself in my room again. I went to the door to open it. It wouldn't open.

"Hello dear." someone unfamiliar to me said.

I woke up and found that I couldn't see.

 _What's happening to me?_ I think in my head.

* * *

{Third Person}

Rouge had just given birth to a baby girl. Then she went into labor again, and gave birth to a baby boy. She named them Gol D. Ann, and Gol D. Ace. Garp then took both babies, and left. He appeared at a bandit house later on.

"I need you to raise these two children, Dadan." Garp said to the woman hanging clothes.

"No way!" Dadan replied.

The bandits ended up taking the two kids in. A little while later both kids are crawling now.

"Ace-chan! Ann-chan!" Garp said making a funny face which made Ann and Ace giggle.

* * *

{Ann's POV}

Some years later.

"Gramps, do we have to meet this grandchild of yours?" I asked. _I still wander how I got into this situation._ I thought.

"You'll meet him soon." Garp said then left. I'm now 10 years old, and so is my brother. Is this what's planed for me in this world?

A few months later. Luffy just arrived at the bandit's hut with Garp. Ace, and I just caught dinner too. Ace is scowling with his arms crossed, so am I. (To be honest she lost her memory by now).

Ace just spat on Luffy. Disgusting.

"Hey, say sorry!" Luffy yelled at us as we walked by.

"We have dinner. Fix it fast. Bye Gramps, see you for training later." I said then ran inside. I don't hate my dad unlike Ace. People would hate us if they learned that we were Roger's children. I don't care about it, unlike Ace.

After dinner me and Ace, left to go do something, and Luffy followed us. He kept following us for months. Though I did feel bad for him, but he's a total crybaby.

"Whoa. You both got more than me." Sabo said.

"It doesn't matter as long as we have enough to buy a pirate ship." Ace said.

"Yeah, but all I want is freedom. This country is so corrupted. So I'd rather leave." I said with a smile.

"Are you going to be pirates!?" Luffy asked below us.

"Why does this seem familiar? Oh well. Be quiet, brat!" I yelled as I hit him over the head before Ace and Sabo.

"I gotta go do something. I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm not a boy!" I yelled as I walked away.

"Ann, be quiet!" Ace yelled at me. I just disappeared behind a tree, and sat down at the trunk.

Why does this seem all to familiar? But it doesn't feel familiar at the same time. Why!? Wait, don't tell me we stole from him!? I thought in my mind frantically as I saw Porchemy and some of his henchmen.

After they left with Luffy I ran out and asked the two what happened. I was shocked that Luffy didn't tell them where the treasure is. Ace and Sabo went to move the treasure while I went to watch Luffy and Porchemy. I watched them until sunset, and I saw Sabo.

"He hasn't told them anything! We need to go tell aniaki!" I said then grabbed Sabo's wrist and ran.

"Ace! He still hasn't told them anything!" Sabo called up to Ace.

"He hasn't said anything for hours! If he hasn't said anything now, then he won't say anything at all! Aniaki!" I yelled then ran back to where the boy was.

A few hours later after me, Sabo, and Aniaki beat up Porchemy, and saved Luffy.

"T-t-t-thank you for saving m-m-me." Luffy said crying.

"Stop crying! I hate crybabies, and weaklings!" Ace and I yelled as we jumped off the rock we were on.

"Hey, calm down. He's just saying sorry." Sabo said.

"So what? I've never cried since I was a baby. But I gotta admit you must have a strong will to not tell that bozo where our treasure was. But. . . . . why did you not say anything?" I asked as I calmed down.

"Because then you wouldn't become my friends." Luffy replied.

"Then, when you were following us you just wanted to be. . . . . friends?" I ask with shock showing in my eyes, and I was about to cry when I remembered I never cry.

"Ann." Sabo said getting my attention.

"Yes?" I ask politely, "Oh. Sorry! I'll meet you at the hut-thingy. Night." I said then ran back to the hut and got my things ready to take a bath with my aniaki.

When Ace got home Sabo was with him, and so was Luffy.

"Bath time?" I ask.

"Yeah." Ace replied.

"Wait! You take a bath with your sister?" Sabo asked.

"Yeah. We wash each other." I reply happily. First time I've been happy since Luffy arrived.

"Well let me go get my stuff." Ace said then left.

"So why are you here Sabo?" I ask walking up to Sabo, who is like another brother to me.

"I get to stay with you guys." he replied.

"Well it's time for a bath. You should join in you two." I said looking in between the other two boys. (Luffy and Sabo).

"Okay." Luffy said with Sabo.

After they got their stuff together they all took a bath together.

"That was so refreshing. Sabo you were pretty dirty. But you're almost as good as Ace! But of course Ace is way better! Well I gotta get up early so night!" I said running to my room.

I layed down and then I was engulfed into darkness.

* * *

{Third Person}

"I still can't believe that she's your sister." Sabo said.

"Well that's the thing, there's something in her that makes me think of Luffy. When she first met him she was like me, but she started watching him after awhile. She has interest in him, good thing she knows stealth. Still gotta love her though." Ace replied.

"Night." Sabo said laying down next to Ace, and Luffy.

* * *

-The next morning-

"Morning old man!" Ann yelled then ran outside to do laundry. Before anyone else would wake up Ann would get up, and do the chores secretly. Then when she was done she went back to bed.

"Ace, Ann, Luffy! Who is this!?" Dadan asked.

"A friend." Ann said.

"Where did you come from Ann!?" Dadan asked surprised that Ann was up.

"Morning old man!" Ann greeted.

"I'm not a man!" Dadan yelled.

"Aniaki! Wake up boys!" Ann said hitting all the boys over the head to wake them up.

"Ann! What was that for!?" Ace and Sabo roared.

"How come that hurt!?" Luffy asked.

"You always sleep in! Get up early once in awhile! Also I think I know why that hurt you. Gramps taught me his 'Fist of Love'!" Ann said.

"You must be Dadan." Sabo said.

"Let's go! Sabo, will you go hunting with me?" Ann asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" Sabo replied.

Then all three left to hunt after Dadan gave Sabo permission to stay with them. Also the children told the bandits that Bluejam might come by.

Ann, and Sabo left early. Sabo left when he was 11. Ann left just a few days before him.

"Bye guys! I hope to see you later!" Ann hollered then set sail.

* * *

{Ann's POV}

-10 years later-

 _I can't wait to see Luffy, and Ace again. Alabasta is in sight, and it's close too! Still need to hide though, don't need_ them _catching me again._ I think.

Alabasta here I come again. Though I should stay in the shadows. I travel alone, and I have a really high bounty.

 **'Demon' Ann**

 **Wanted: Dead or Alive**

 **550, 000,000 Bellies**

I ate the Demon-Demon fruit, which is pretty easy now. At first I couldn't control my powers. But that's not why my bounty is so high. The reason is because I'm Roger's daughter. Though I'm originally not from this world. My life has been hectic ever since I started watching One Piece. Why couldn't I just leave Brandon alone that day?

Well here we go. I better go find the 'Going Merry' if I want to see Ace, and Luffy again.

* * *

 **I try to make this twisty like, so that's why it's all twisty in this story. Sorry if you don't like this, it's not my fault you don't like. Leave a review to let me know what you think. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7: First Q&A

Hi guys! I just can't take this anymore. I don't feel anything while writing this. Send me questions about anything that you want. Yes I got Lucy Heart kind of from Lucy Heartfelia. (How ever you spell it!) I just want to answer questions. Let me know what questions you have in the reviews. I hope you guys who like this give me questions, or if you're curious ask questions. Bye!


End file.
